


Private Eyes Are Watching You

by Nellblazer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Captain America: The First Avenger, Dark Sam Wilson, Dark Steve Rogers, Detective Noir, F/M, Film Noir, Humiliation, Investigations, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Private Investigators, Rape/Non-con Elements, Situational Humiliation, Voyeurism, dark bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellblazer/pseuds/Nellblazer
Summary: The best P.I. in the state, you accept a man’s case to catch his cheating wife in the act with none other than Captain America himself.*Please do not replicate my work anywhere without my express permission*
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 168





	Private Eyes Are Watching You

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Violence, Non-con, humiliation, voyeurism, 1940s sexism, objectifying attitudes.
> 
> (Possible proof reading errors)
> 
> Inspired by the song Private Eyes by Hall & Oates
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> \- NB xx

The first I knew of the seedier world of superheroes was a fist hammering at my door.

I run the Knight Investigation Agency, my Pa's old firm. I took over when consumption took over him.

Nobody expected a dame to amount to much but Pa was Vance Knight, the private eye who could dig up any dirt, no matter how far underground. Folks are crazy to not think I didn't learn a thing or two.

I open the door, seeing some harried thirty-something with an unfortunate hair line, nearly tearing the last few strands out. He nearly bowls me over in his haste to get in.

“I'm sorry to barge in like this. I need help,” he sits down, fiddling with his hands. “I'm desperate ma'am.”

I close the door before going around the other side of the desk. I offer him a stiff drink but he refuses. Given the shaking of his hands, he probably should've accepted.

“What's the trouble, Mister.....”

“Anderson. Jonah Anderson, Ma'am. I hear you got the best private eye agency in the state and I think my wife, Joanie, is stepping out on me.”

You'd be surprised how many cases like this I get.

“Tell me why you think that?”

“She started disappearing for long stretches a' time, got bruises her body where I ain't seen them before, she lost interest in....matrimonial duties but I caught her self pleasuring to someone else's name.....I followed her one night and saw her near the military base. She was smiling and waving at none other than goddamn Captain America.”

“You think your wife is shacking up with Captain America?” I put my glass down, sitting ram rod straight. “Are you shittin' me?”

If he was offended by my uncouth language, he didn't show it, “I ain't shittin' ya. The name she keeps moaning out is 'Steve' and we all know the Captain's real name is-”

“-Steve Rogers, yeah,” I nod. “I'm gonna be frank here, Jonah. It could very well be that your wife is just peeking at the Captain, that she's getting thrown off military property and that's how she got the bruises but if you want me to look into it further, I will.”

“I just have to know,” he stares at his hands. “If she's strayed, I can't forgive that. If she's just daydreaming....I can try and claw a marriage back.”

“You know my fees?”

“Here,” he tosses me an envelope of cash. “The rest upon completion. Here's my phone number when you find something.”

“Alright. What times does she usually leave the house?”

“About five-thirty.”

“I'll start in a few hours then,” I nod, looking at the old grandfather clock that had taken three men to haul into this office.

“Thank you,” he shakes my hand. “Thank you.”

I make sure my notepad, camera and inconspicuous clothes are ready.

**

Joanie Anderson was not the most covert woman I'd ever seen.

She glanced around obviously, but I suspect she'd probably clocked her husband tailing her by now and was paranoid. Probably should be given she looked like she was up to no good.

I followed her at a safe distance, occasionally ducking into alleyways and stall awnings so she never saw me when she turned around. Poor broad turned around so much she looked lost to everyone else.

Jonah _was_ right, she was heading for the military base but as I leaned against a wall, casually smoking, it wasn't the scene I expected to see. Instead of her being some adoring well wisher, I see none other than Steve Rogers himself saunter out of the base, throw his arm around Joanie and start walking off with her.

The thing that struck me was that Joanie didn't seem like a dame head over heels. She flinched at the touch which was odd given her husband's account of her private activities.

What the heck was going on here?

I tailed them to a hotel where they were waved through, a key tossed from behind reception with a wink and I only had enough time to duck behind a pillar as the elevator opened and both of them turned around. I knew they hadn't seen me at least.

I'm a professional after all.

I undid my coat, pulling my dress down to show off the cans before sauntering up to the receptionist. He noticed me immediately and his demeanour changed in an instant.

“Hey there, little lady. Need some help?” he purrs.

“I'm running a little late, sir,” I bat my eyelashes. “Mr Rogers wanted me here at six. Could you tell me where he went?”

“You know I can't give that information out, sweetie.”

“He'll be so terribly mad if I'm late,” I wobble my lip.

“He's already got a dame up there with him.”

“And I'm the second one. I don't mind, see. It's all for the American cause, right?”

His eyes widen as he processes what I've just said, “You some type of alley cat girl?”

“No, sir. Just a patriotic girl who'll do anything for our Captain.”

“I've got to get me a suit like his,” the receptionist sighs. “He's in 304. Run along now.”

“Thank you so much!” I touch his face and he blushes as I run up to the elevator.

On the third floor, I don't go to the room. I head to the window where the fire escape is. After some manoeuvring in my heels, I'm crouched down underneath 304's window. I peer through and...

Joanie Anderson is underneath Steve Rogers, buck naked and bent over. I can see the bruises, the welts as Steve is whipping her with a belt whilst he's in her.

My perception of the great American hero shattered there and then when I heard his voice through the crack in the frame.

“My good little floosy, huh? You won't tell anybody about this, will you?”

“No!” Joanie sobs.

“No, what?” SMACK!

“No, Captain, sir!”

“I want you to touch yourself again when you get home. Scream my name. I don't care if your dolt husband hears. I'll know if you don't.”

“Yes, Captain!”

I raise my camera, timing it for when Steve closes his eyes and click the shutter. There's no flash, it's still quite light out so he won't spot me. I wait again as he dismounts from her, turns her over and starts pulling her up by the hair so she kisses him.

Another picture taken.

I've got all I need here to say Joanie is stepping out but not enough to absolve her of the fact I think she's being forced here. She's crying too much to be enjoying it.

Steve is about to look up but I'm already gone, back through the little window in the corridor and out of the back exit of the hotel.

I needed to follow her one more time just to be sure.

**  
  


They didn't go to a hotel this time. He brought her within the military base.

Damn him.

I had to scale a wall and drop into the installation and that ain't easy in stockings. I made my way undetected into a laundry house and stole a woman's uniform. No one would question me much if I looked like I belonged there.

I'd wasted time though and it took me a while to spot Joanie as she was herded into barracks. I managed to get around the back of the tent where no one was looking.

“Have some fun, boys. I'm getting tired of this one. Cries too much,” Steve's voice.

I peer under the flap, knelt on the ground and see her feet stumbling towards a whole contingent of boots. I heard rather than saw the men's glee.

From this position I couldn't see what was happening, even though I knew what was going to follow. Photographic proof though. I needed photographic proof.

I crept to the front of the tent, peering in and saw Joanie being stripped naked, hysterically sobbing as Steve leant against a bunk with his back to me. He was watching the whole thing unfold.

Sick bastard.

I snapped one good photo then retreated, quickly walking to the edge of the base and escaping over that same section of wall. I left my coat and clothes behind in the laundry room. I'd pushed my luck enough.

**

“As you can see, Jonah, your wife's not doing this voluntarily,” I spread the pictures in front of him. “She must've gotten messed up in something she couldn't get out of. He hurts her, he forces her to pleasure herself under threat. Our golden boy ain't so golden.”

“They did this to _my_ wife?” Jonah's face is a mix of fear and fury. “Fucking animals! I just.....oh god....”

He puts the envelope with the rest of my fee on the table and I push it back to him.

“No. Use this money, get you and Joanie outta New York. She needs you, Jonah. She needs savin'.”

“Are you sure?”

“I'm sure. I seen murders, I seen sordid sex acts but that...get her outta the state and keep her safe. She'll need your care and attention.”

“Thank you, thank you so much,” Jonah pockets the cash and tips his hat to me. “I can't thank you enough.”

“Go,” I point. “Go now. This won't wait.”

Steve obviously knew where she lived so they needed to leave fast. Normally I ain't so sentimental about cases like this, letting cash pass me by but Joanie was not a willing dame and I wouldn't let her suffer any longer.

I'm just about to lock up my door for the night when I have a pair of hands coming around my waist and mouth.

“Don't scream,” a soft voice says. “Just open the door back up and we'll walk in.”

He wasn't expecting the elbow to the face but another set of hands slams me against the wall and I drop my keys. They're picked up and the door unlocked before I'm manhandled into my office and thrown into the chair.

Captain America and two of his soldiers walk in.

Shit.

“You're good, you know,” Steve Rogers starts, wagging a finger at me as his men lock the door back up. “If I was some regular Joe, I would never have known what you were up to but can I just tell you where you went wrong here?”

“Go ahead. Always good to improve,” I hold my nerve.

He laughs, “I like a girl with fire. Well, sweetheart, super soldier have super hearing. At first I thought that clicking and whirring noise was just something in the background but when I heard it again? Sam here figured out you were taking photographs of me, so I sent Bucky here to tail _you_. I'm impressed you got so far into the base. Very good work.”

“Given your Daddy's reputation, we see the apple don't fall far from the tree,” Bucky adds, smirking.

“Imagine my surprise that one of the best P.I's in the state is following me. I feel honoured, I really do. Here's the rub though, doll,” Steve walks up to me, making me crane my neck to look at him. “I really can't have those pictures of me around. Makes me look bad. Makes my platoon look bad.”

“So take 'em,” I shrug, lighting up a cigarette. “My job is done, anyhow, Mr Rogers. The client got their information and that's that. They ain't of no use to me any more.”

“Not afraid of me, huh?” he cocks up an eyebrow in amusement. “After you saw what I did?”

“You beat on that girl for fun. You threw her to your friends. You threatened her. I think you're a disgusting piece a' shit, frankly but no, I'm not afraid of you.”

I put the cigarette in my mouth to take a drag and it's slapped out from my lips along with me receiving the stinging blow.

“I don't like language like that,” Steve leans over me. “Sam, the door locked?”

“Locked, Captain,” Sam confirms.

“Good, get the pictures and burn them.”

I don't take my eyes off of Steve whilst this goes on, knowing full well I hid the negatives somewhere he won't find. If he didn't kill me, I'd make sure this went public.

“You know what I find telling?” Steve continues when the photographs are ashes on my floor. “Not only can I hear better than a normal man, I can smell things better too. So when you tell me I'm disgusting or think I'm a monster but I smell that very specific scent of arousal, I gotta say, you're lying to yourself sweetheart.”

“I was _not_ excited by that.”

“Liar,” he's almost nose to nose with me. “I bet you're so used to being the boss around here that the second you see a man you think could own you, you start daydreaming what a man like that could do to you. Look at you, unmarried, not even courting, in your prime years, a stunning dame. Tragically alone. Nobody ever measured up, did they, doll?”

“I'm picky,” I counter and that sets him off laughing.

“Admit it. You wanted to be her. You wanted to feel me doing that to you, the belt, controlling you.”

“The only thing I want is to be is in my own home, reading a book with a nightcap, Mr Rogers,” I shove him backwards hard.

His eyes widen as if he can't believe a girl would ever fight back. Then they narrow and I know I'm in trouble.

“Sam, Bucky. Hold her down. She needs to be taught a lesson about her place in the world.”

I try to punch and kick, even get in a few blows but they get me chest down across the desk, one man holding each wrist as Steve approaches me from behind, pinning my hips down.

“GET OFF ME!” I yell, kicking at his shins.

“Should've left the job well alone, baby,” he forces my skirt up and wolf whistles. “Who the hell are you trying to seduce, huh? This is mighty fine underwear for daily life.”

I can tell Bucky and Sam are looking too.

“You were just waiting for me to turn up, huh?” Steve drags my panties down off my garter belt and over my stockings, parting my legs and groaning deeply. “I bet nobody's touched here for a long time.”

I hiss through my teeth as he strokes through my folds, finding that little bud and delicately rubbing there. Most men didn't have a damn clue how to please a woman but Captain America did. It was infuriating, humiliating and....felt so good all at the same time.

“She's giving up,” Bucky smirks.

“Definitely giving up,” Sam concurs.

They didn't think that when I punched them in the stomach because they relaxed their grip too much. Steve found the entire thing hilarious.

“This horse needs to be tamed, boys. You need to wrangle her better.”

The hands were tighter around my wrists now, squeezing hard and Steve continued his work and I could feel myself becoming slicker.

“What a sight you are,” he purrs. “Think I want a taste.”

“What?” I try to twist my head around but the two soldiers force me to lie flat.

Steve's tongue trails along my slit, diving into me as he moans obscenely and I'm embarrassed by his outburst, “Oh boys, she's like honey. Such a sweet little girl under all that vulgarity.”

When his tongue starts flicking against my clit, I nearly forget how to breathe. I've never experienced anything like this before and I can't hold back the gasp as he starts suckling gently.

“She likes it,” Sam laughs. “Keep going, Cap.”

“Dare you to get her to moan,” Bucky wagers. “Think it'd be like music.”

I feel Steve's deep laugh vibrating through me as he works me harder and harder until I feel that telltale twinge in my core and that slow build up before I'm writhing on the desk, shamelessly crying out. I keep my head down, my eyes averted. I don't want to make eye contact with anyone.

Steve Rogers just stole pleasure from me and I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me ruined.

“Like you imagined her, Buck?” Steve stands up behind me.

“Oh yeah. Like a docile little kitten. All claws, no bite and purrs when you touch her the right way.”

“Fuck you!” I snarl which earns me a harsh hand across my ass.

“Mind your language,” Steve says sternly. “Already told you once. Now, let's see how well you take me.”

I can't fight off his two idiot friends as I hear Steve's pants being shimmied down and the press of something hard and large against my entrance. I have no time to prepare as he shoves forward, invading me and I clench with surprise.

“She might need a minute,” Bucky is looking at my expression.

“Does she deserve one? She hit me, she hit you and she hit Steve,” Sam shakes his head.

“You're right, boys,” Steve ruts hard into me, making me half scream. “She doesn't deserve time to adjust. She's just gonna take it, aren't you, sweetheart?”

I don't answer, I'm too busy trying to relax. Steve is huge and I've never taken something like him before. I don't even know how to react.

“Aren't you, sweetheart?” he repeats, a little more aggressively.

“Yes because you're too damn weak to pin me yourself. You have to rely on your friends to help,” I growl.

“Oh really?” Steve seems amused. “Let her go then. Can't wait to see how you're gonna overpower me, doll.”

My wrists are freed and I use them to push myself back off the desk with a spring, getting to my feet before twisting so violently, I dislodge him from myself. With a whirl, my back hits across the desk and he's pinning me by the throat, sliding into me again.

“Better than I expected,” he grins. “I like this more. I like seeing the fight in your eyes. Makes a guy hot and bothered.”

He's cupping one of my thighs to his body so I can't wriggle away and he just brutally uses me, thrusting hard as my paperweight falls off the table, my papers scatter and the telephone drops onto the floor with a clang.

I have nowhere to look. If I look at Steve, all I see is his manic expression, his victorious gaze. To either side of me, Bucky and Sam are stroking their own lengths to the display.

“Say my name, baby and this will go quicker,” Steve is entertained by my internal struggle. “Go on.”

I wouldn't stoop that low. I wouldn't. He could use me, break my body but not my spirit.

“No,” I rasp around his constricting hand.

“Then you like it, huh? You like me taking you? Owning you? Think your Daddy would've been proud to see you like this? What was it you said to the hotel clerk?”

“She said she was a patriotic gal who'd do anything for the Captain,” Bucky rattles off. “You didn't think we'd find out? You're good but so are we.”

“Anything, huh?” Steve's eyes sparkle maliciously. “Well you're gonna scream for me again and then I'm gonna fill you up.”

His hand around my neck stays whilst his other dives between my legs, rubbing softly on the oversensitive sweet spot.

“Goddamn, I can see it build,” Bucky groans. “Would you look at that?”

“That's it, sweetheart. You scream for our Captain,” Sam's hand is working faster and faster.

It's more powerful than the first. My back arches up, my hands relax rather than fighting him and he lets go of my throat just in time for me to make the most debauched noise of my life.

A few more thrusts and Steve buries himself deep within me, grunting as he reaches his own end.

Bucky and Sam had timed their own releases too, splattering themselves across my floor.

“Get out,” Steve says to the two men and they obey without question, tucking themselves away and leaving the room.

Now it's just me and him, his bulk still pinning me down, his length still in me, softening.

“I hope you learned your lesson,” he pushes back my errant hair so he can see my face. “The next time someone asks you to tail me, walk away. Are we clear?”

“Yes,” I nod.

“Good girl,” he pats my cheek patronisingly. “Oh by the way, look out of that window.”

I turn to see another man with a camera who was clicking away. I stiffened, trying to push Steve away.

“That's Tony,” Steve waves and Tony waves back before leaving down the fire escape. “Now I have photographs of my own. You ever pull anything like this again and those photos will go public. Your reputation will be ruined. Got it?”

He had me in a bind. If I released the photos of him and Joanie, he could release these as retaliation.

Checkmate.

“Got it,” I glare back.

“Still so fiery,” he smirks. “I'll give you an out though. You work for me until I see fit and I'll burn those negatives.”

“Work as in.....”

“P.I. work. What you're good at....and I'll also be calling on you for more of this,” Steve thrusts a little before pulling out of me and standing upright. “I'm already addicted, sweetheart.”

“How long?”

“Until I say.”

I had no choice. My Pa's name would only get me so far but if it came out that I was coupling with Captain America, unwed? I could kiss goodbye to my credibility.

“Fine.”

“Glad we have a deal. Now kiss me.”

“What?!”

“Kiss me to seal the deal. I'm old fashioned like that.”

I try to give him a chaste peck but his tongue slips into my mouth and I hate that it stirs something in me.

“You'll be seeing me real soon,” he redresses himself before walking to the door and stopping. “And remember, I've got eyes watching you, wherever you go, your every move. Don't even think about leaving New York. You can't ever escape. Face it, dollface. You're mine now. ”


End file.
